poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Four Leaf Otis/Transcript
Here's 40th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (Everyone was sleeping until they were waken by Otis with his air horn) * Human Pinkie Pie: I'm awake! I'm awake! What time is it?! Did we sleep through the test! (falls asleep) * Pooh: Oh bother. I just had the most amazing dream. * Sora: Was it about honey? * Pooh: You're good. * Otis: Top of the morning. (Everyone was angry at Otis) * Otis: (putting green hats on everyone) Faith and Begorra. Liam Nesson. Kiss me blarney stone. * Pip: What's with the green hats and the being cheerful? * Otis: Wake up and smell the shamrocks, people. Today's St. Patrick's Day. * Spike the dog: That's why you woke up? * Cosmo: Oooh. That's close to my favorite holiday, Leprechanuka! * Wanda: Cosmo, there's no such thing as Leprechanuka. * Lincoln: Yeah, and it sounds kinda wierd. * Cosmo: What if I told you, Leprechanuka was a school holiday. * Timmy: I love Leprechanuka! * -Me too. * Peck: Gee, Otis, I didn't know you were a big fan of Irish culture? * Otis: If by Irish culture, you mean green money, than, aye, laddie. * Sunset Shimmer: What are you talking about? * Otis: Today's the day the Farmer makes half of his money selling his potato crop at the Saint Patty's Spud Fair. (At the Fair) * Auctioner: Do I hear $45? $45, $45, $45, $45. $50, $55, here me holler another dollar. $56, do i hear $57? $57, $57. Sold to the creepy hillbilly in the front row. * Hillbilly: (goofy laugh) I won! I won! I won! (laughs) * Otis: Once people get a whiff of the farmer's crop, his potatoes will bring in a fortune! * Abby: A whiff? * Human Applejack: Wait of a minute! Please don't tell us that, you sprayed the potatoes with some artificial odor enhancer? * Otis: Good idea. I won't tell you that. * Narrator: Wait for it... * Otis: I SPRAYED THE POTATOES WITH ARTIFICIAL ODOR ENHANCER!!!! (pulls of a bottle) Behold Eau De Spud number 5. (In a black and white commercial) * Otis: Aggression.Obsession.Detention. (whispers) Spud. * Abby: Otis, that was creepy. * Lucy: (scaring everyone) It was my idea. * -Stop doing that. * Otis: But the point is, those potatoes are gonna get top dollar, allowing us to live in luxury for three whole weeks. (Everyone gets excited) * Pig: That's half a year. * Eeyore: Maybe this scheme won't have any horrible consequences. * Otis: Yes, nothing can ruin this St. Patrick's Day. NOTHING!!!! (Freddy comes in a panic) * Freddy: Guys, the potato crop is gone!!! * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Jeremy Johnson: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Human Rarity: WHAT!?! * Olive Doyle: What!?! * Katie Knight: What!?! * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald: What?!? * Goofy: Huh? * Andrea: What!? * Abby, Pip, Peck, and Pig: (gasps) * Otis: Erin go Schwha? (They heads towards the window and sees the fields were empty) * Pip: Hey, it is gone. * Otis: Without the potato harvest, the farmer's gonna go broke. * Peck: And then he'll have to sell us all to the Animals 4 Less outlet. (The animals imagined they were sold to the creepy hillbilly) * Olive Doyle: This is terrible. We gotta find those potatoes before the farmer comes back. * -But we have no idea where they all went. * -Or who took them. * Pig: Oh open your eyes, people. This whole thing has leprechaun written all over it. (Everyone laughed) * Pip: Dude, there's no such thing as Leprechauns. * Human Rarity: Unicorns and pegasus yes, but not leperchauns. * Lisa: Yeah, there's not enough proof to believe in such a mythological creature. * Pig: Fine. But when you need a killareny shamrock spell to undo a banshee's curse, don't come crying to me. * Pip: What? * Otis: Pip, play last night video from our high tech monitoring system. * Pip: On it. (pressed a button and showed a mouse in her swimsuit) Oops, wrong panel. (Play the TV) (It showed Duke scooting his but on the grass, Freddy licking Peck, and a flash of light) * Otis: Wait, what was that? * Pooh: Rewind that. (Pip rewind the tape in slow motion and revealed to be a leprechaun stealing the potatoes) * Abby: I don't believe it. * Lisa: (gasps) Sweet mother of scientific discoveries! * Human Rainbow Dash: It was a leprechaun! * Pip: Pig was right. * Human Fluttershy: I did not see that coming. * Rabbit: Oh dear, mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me, too. * Pig: Maybe now you'll believe me about those outhouse goblins. * Pip: What? * Peck: The farmer's gonna lose all his potato money. * Abby: He'll go broke. * -And you guys will lose your home. * -Oh, it's hopeless. * Otis: Maybe not. Pig, don't leprechauns hoard their wealth in big pots o' gold? * Pig: That is correct. * Donald: What's your point? * Otis: Don't you see? All we have to do is catch that leprechaun and make him give us his gold. * Abby: And then the farmer's money problems will be over forever. * Pooh: I can think of all the honey I could have. * Rabbit: How can you think of food at a time like this? * Pooh: I practice. * -Well, what are we standing around here for? * - 's right. We got leprechauns to find. * Otis: To the leprechaun! (Out in the field, everyone is looking for the leprechaun) * Tigger: Nope, no leprechaun here. (look from the log) No leprechaun here either. (looked in the pond) Nothing either about leprechaun down here. (Spike and Pluto started sniffing) * Human Rainbow Dash: Find any yet? (Pluto shakes his head no) * Spike the dog: Nothing yet. * Sora: Well keep searching. They had to be around here somewhere. * Pig: Otis, look, potato skins. * -Look like they were just peeled a few minutes ago. * -So that thief shouldn't be that far behind. * Otis: Look sharp, everyone. Remember, leprechauns are elusive, devious, and extremely hard to-- * Abby: (looks under a rock) Found him! * Everyone: (gasps) A leprechaun! * Leprechaun: Seamus' Knickers. Talking Barnyard animals? I thought you were a myth like unicorns or polite Frenchmen. * Otis: I hereby arrest for potato larceny. You have the right to remain Irish. Anything you say in a charming brogue can and will be use against you. * Lori: You've got exactly three seconds to give back the potatoes before we pulverize you! (Lynn cracks her knuckles and Lisa starts a stopwatch) * Leprechaun: Oh, come, lad. I'm willing to share. Why, I make a knish that'll have your taste buds river dancing. * Otis: Well, I guess you're right. Maybe we can talk this out and come to a peaceful-- GET HIS FACE!!! * Mickey: Get him! (They jumped on him but missed) * Leprechaun: So, it's a bunch of Ruffians ye be, hmm? Well, back off, laddies, or you'll be feeling the fury of me whimsical, magical wrath. (disappears) * -Well that was embarrassing. * -I'll say * Sci-Twi: Pig, why did you tell us he had whimsical magical wrath? * Pig: Well, maybe you should taken my class at the learning hutch. (At the Learning Hutch) * Pig: Leprechauns have-- And this is important-- whimsical magical wrath. That will be on the test, people. (Back in the field) * Abby: Otis, that leprechaun's craftier than he looks. * Timmy: Can't we use fairy magic to get back the potatoes? * Wanda: Sorry, sport. But leprechaun magic can only be undone by leprechaun magic. So there's nothing we can do. * Otis: Oh, really? Well, when the going gets crafty, the crafty get.. leprechauns. (Everyone is confused) Ha, yeah. Think about it. * Eeyore: I still don't get it. The Middle (Later that day) * Otis: Okay, here's the plan. Leprechauns can't resist shillelaghs. * Leni: Wait, like, what's a shillelagh? * Narrator: Shillelagh. That's a fancy Irish walking stick. * Leni: Oh, got it. * Otis: So I'll pretend to be a Shillelagh salesmen, and when he comes up to buy one, you whack him. * Abby: Got it. Clobber with the she-lollie. * Otis: It's shillelagh. * Human Pinkie Pie: Sha-looly. * Otis: Shillelagh. * -Shi-lolly-lo * Otis: No. * -Sha-la-lala-lalalala. * Narrator: Shillelagh. '' * -Sha-lappy-slap! * '''Otis:' That's the worse one yet. * - Sha-looly! * Otis: JUST TAKE THE IRISH STICK AND HIDE! * Leni: You need you get your facts straight. (The girls hid) * Otis: Shillelaghs for sale! Fresh Irish Sticks! Get 'em while they're Irish. * Leprechaun: Ooh. A shillelagh stand, is it? Have you got any of the new mark 12s with the ergonomic handles? * Otis: Ooh, the Mark 12. Well, as a matter of fact, I happened to have-- HIT HIM NOW! (The girls started him the leprechaun but hit Otis instead) * Leprechaun: (Laughing) It's funny 'cause it's painful! * Mickey: Go get him boys! (Pluto and Spike goes after him but suddenly get stuck in cement) * Spike (dog): We're stuck! * Peck: We'll get him! (The leprechaun used his magic on Freddy and Peck) * Leprechaun: Nice try, laddies. Enjoy your freakish shamrock heads. (disappears) * Pooh: Are you quite all right, guys? * Freddy: Not sure, Pooh. All I know is I have a suddenly urge to process sunlight into simple sugars. * Abby: Otis, now we really have to catch that leprechaun. He's the only one who can turn our Freddy and Peck back to normal. * Luan: Well, aren't they the "lucky" ones. (laughs) Get it? * All: (moans) * Timmy: Really? * Goofy: That's not funny, Luan. * Otis: Don't worry, guys. I'll fix this. I'm way smarter that a leprechaun...OR AM I!?!? * -Is he? * -Just roll with it. (Later in the forest, Otis finishes dressing Pig, Sunset Shimmer, and the Human Mane 5 in Irish clothes) * Pig: Otis, this won't work. Leprechauns like their women to be petite. * Sunset Shimmer: And he's large. * Sci-Twi: And a pig... * Pig: And not a woman. * Human Rarity: And the rest of us are too big to even be a leprechaun. Maybe we should try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one. Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern. * Human Applejack: We're tryin' to catch the Leprechauns. Enough with the costumes! * Human Rarity: voice Oh, you can never have enough costumes! * Otis: Don't let that hold you back. Just lure him in with your feminine wiles, and we'll jump him. (The leprechaun hears the plan) * Pig: Fine. * Human Fluttershy: Hope this works. (They started singing) * Otis: They're doing great. * -Wow, they're good. * Goofy: Now what? * Otis: Now we just sit on cold, hard ground and wait. (The leprechaun made some lawn chairs and puts glue in them) * Pip: Hey, look. * Otis: Sweet! Free lawn chairs. * Abby: They'll make sitting a pleasure. * Otis, Abby, Freddy and Peck: (relaxed) * - Hey, what's that splat sound? * -It's probably nothing. * -Yeah, I guess you're right. (The girls and Pig are still humming as the leprechaun appears) * Leprechaun: Well, aren't you some pretty lassies? * Pig: Oh, thank you. (giggles) * Human Rarity: Such a gentleman. * Leprechaun: Enough small talk. Let's do a lip jig. (tries to kiss them) * Otis: (hears them) That's Pig and the girls. Come on! (Everyone tries to get up but gets stuck) * Tigger: So that's the splating sound. It's glue!!! (The leprechaun still tries to kiss Pig and the girls) * Pig: All right, listen grabby hands. I'm a pig * Sunset Shimmer: And we're humans. * Leprechaun: So you are. And you're pig friend got a corned beef sandwich for a head. * Pig: That's right, I---I got a what? (leprechaun uses his magic) OH NO!!!! * Otis: Guys, Don't worry. we're here to rescue-- * All: (shocked) * Sora: What happen to Pig?! * Human Rainbow Dash: Well, yeah... * Pig: Does anyone have any mustard? * Otis: Lepre... CHAUN!!!! (echoes) CHAUN!!!! CHAUN!!!! CHAUN!!!! (Later that day) * Otis: Okay, let's review. The farmer's going to go bankrupt, Freddy and Peck have turned into shamrocks, and Pig has a corned beef sandwich head. * Lori: Well, maybe if you hadn't sprayed those potatoes, we wouldn't be in this mess. * Otis: I didn't do that. * -Yes you did. You even suggested Lucy's idea for that creepy commercial. * Otis (commercial): (whispers) Spud. * Otis: Okay, yes, I did that. It's my fault our friends have been turned into horrible, Irish-themed monstrosities. * Peck: Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah, Freddy, let me have it. * Pig: Can somebody spread this on me? And don't be afraid to really get in there. * Tigger: Yuck! * Lana: Move over, rookie! Some jobs require you to get your hands dirty! * Abby: Otis, next time you have a zany scheme, why don't you just go straight to the horrible outcome and cut out the middle man? * Otis: Wait, cut out the middle man? That's it. * Piglet: What's it? * Otis: Why bother catching the leprechaun when we can find his gold ourselves? * -I think you may be on to something. * Peck: Hey, that's right. I mean, everyone knows leprechaun keep their gold at the end of the rainbow. * Luna: Where are we gonna find a rainbow? * Pig: Easy. We make one. All you need to do is close your eyes, wish very hard, and fill your heart with love. * Otis: You heard the sandwich. Do what it says. (A few seconds later) * Donald: Pig, nothing's happening. * Pig: Oh, I left out a part. You also have to seed a rain cloud with sulfur iodine. * All: Groan * -Well that a waste of your time. * Timmy: Guys, I got this. I wished for a plane. * Cosmo: You got it. (A plane appeared) * Lisa: And I have some Sulfur you can use. * Otis: Pip, gas up the plane. Looks like I have a date with adventure! (Then Otis come back with his adventure) * -So how'd it go? * Otis: Well, that sure was a great adventure. Come on, guys, let's follow that rainbow. (Everyone follow the rainbow) The Ending (Elsewhere) * Leprechaun: Potato stew, Potato pie, mashed potatoes, curly fries, spuds floretine, hash o' the browns, (looking at the big potato) And you shall be my potato bride. (Sees a rainbow and gasps) A rainbow. Sinead o' Conner. I've got to protect me gold! (He fly over the rainbow and when he landed, he saw Otis had the his gold) * Leprechaun: '''Me Gold! NO! (He got blocked by a electric force field) * '''Otis: Ha Ha! Nice try, Tiny McLoser. We found your gold fair and square, which means we get to keep it. * Leprechaun: Curses! How did you know that? * Lola: You're not as clever as you think, leprechaun. (At the learning hutch) * Pig: Once a leprechaun loses possession of his gold, he's prevented from touching by...anyone? Anyone at all? A magical force field. * Leprechaun: Please, laddies, you can't do this. The other leprechauns will shun me and call me names like, "Old No-Gold", and "Patty O'Goldless", and "Ain't-Gold-Harry." I can't face that. * Otis: Oh poor little leprechaun. The other wee folk will call me mean names and hurt me self-esteem. * Mickey: Too bad. * Otis: I'll give your gold back... On one condition. * Leprechaun: Anything. * Sci-Twi: Turn our friends back to normal and replace the farmer's potatoes. * Leprechaun: That's two things. * Otis: Hmm, maybe I'll keep it. (tries to kiss the gold) * Leprechaun: No! Don't love me gold! I'll give you what you want. Just don't put your cow lips on it. (And he turns everything back to normal and the farmer started selling his potatoes to the town) * Hillbilly: (laughs) Taters! I love taters. * Otis: Well, looks like everything worked out nicely. * -True that. * -We may not be rich, but at least the farmer isn't broke and you guys get to stay around. * Abby: Yep. And we all learned leprechauns are bitter, spiteful little homunculi that are best left alone. (Everyone agrees) * Pooh: Oh yes, I better to agree more. * Human Rainbow Dash: Well, as long we leave those leprechauns or other mythical creatures we know alone, I think we had nothing to worry about. * -Yeah, plus, the farmer should have enough money for the county's Easter egg hunt next month. * Peck: Otis, Otis! Those eggs you sprayed with artificial odor enhancers, they're all missing! * Otis: What? I didn't-- * Otis (commercial):whispers Eggs. * Lucy: (scared everyone) Okay, he did that. *'Sora: '''Again, stop doing that, Lucy. * '''Human Pinkie Pie:' But who would've taken them? (Suddenly, the Easter Bunny takes all the eggs as he manically laughs and hops away) * Rabbit: Did not see that coming. * Otis: Pig, what do we know about Easter Bunnies? * Pig: Well, maybe you should have taken my class. (At the Learning Hutch) * Pig: The most crucial thing to know about Easter Bunnies is-- Anyone? Anyone? Anyone? Seriously, anyone? The End. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Magmon47